Harry Potter and The Girl Who Lived
by Solus Lupa
Summary: We all know that Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived, the only one ever to survive the Killing Curse. But what if the prophecy told of two children destined to defeat Voldemort? What if there was another who stayed alive despite the Dark Lord's persistence? What if there was a Girl Who Lived? Image not mine.
1. Prologue

It was a very calm and quiet night for October, with the wind stilled and the half moon casting a pale silver glow over the small British town. No one was out and about, instead at home in bed, as people should be at twelve o'clock midnight.

However, if you looked close enough, one could make out two figures in black robes and hooded cloaks near the entrance of an alleyway. And if you listened diligently, you could decipher words passed between the two.

"Why are we here, of all places?" hissed the first figure. It was a woman's voice, if you listened carefully. "We shouldn't be out like this; a Muggle is sure to look out their window and see us."

"All the Muggles are asleep. Besides, we're safe here, they won't find us. This is the last place they'd expect us to be," said the second figure, a man. The woman let out a breath she had been holding in.

"I trust you. But this is the last time we will ever meet openly in the Muggle's world. Agreed?"

"Agreed," promised the man.

In the faint light of the moon, the woman smiled a small, grateful smile. "Now, let's get this over with."

"Do you have the package?" the man asked.

From the folds of her gown, the woman produced a small box wrapped tightly in brown paper, held securely by a white string. She handed it to the man who turned it over a few times before tucking it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Topaz. Because of your bravery, she might stand a chance. She will be hidden from the powers of Voldemort until she is of age," the man assured.

In the silvery light, a tear glinted in the woman's eye. "I trust you will take care of my child, Albus."

The man put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "My dear, no harm will get to her as long as I am around."

"That's not a promise you can keep. Voldemort will find her eventually, and he will hunt her down until he does, like he's doing now with Lily's son. Please, Albus, look after my baby as long as you can," the woman pleaded, more tears evident now.

The corners of the man's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I promise, Topaz, if my name isn't Albus Dumbledore."

A loud screech was barely audible in the distance. The woman's face grew scared and the man's ashen.

"You must leave now, child. They know we're here. Go!" The man shooed the woman off, and in a flash of black robes, she was gone. He stared after the spot where she disappeared and looked down at the soft bundle in his arms.

A sleeping baby's face was just visible in the poor light, the young features innocent and angelic. "Come now, little one," the man said. "We must leave while we still can. You have a destiny to fulfill."


	2. Chapter 1: An Incredible Past

**A/N: Wow, just 500 words and already a fav, follow, and a review! I have a good feeling about this one. :) Lia's face-claim is Sabrina Carpenter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I only own my OC.**

To her knowledge, Lia Kendle is a perfectly ordinary human being. Her looks are perfectly ordinary. Perfectly ordinary wavy, dirty blond hair, perfectly ordinary hazel eyes, and perfectly ordinary light tan skin.  
She lives with her perfectly ordinary grandparents who have perfectly ordinary jobs. Her grandfather owns and runs a small, perfectly ordinary dairy ranch where they live and her grandmother owns a perfectly ordinary bakery. All in all, Lia lives a wonderful, brilliant, perfectly ordinary life.

However, some of her wonderful, brilliant, perfect ordinariness went away when she began talking to a peculiar boy named Harry Potter.

Like the rest of the students at their small elementary school, Lia had a certain level of understanding of him. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their son—Harry's cousin—Dudley. No one except his friends liked Dudley, for he was a fat, pushy, whiny bully who had the most remarkable resemblance to a pig Lia had ever seen in her life. Not that he ever bullied her specifically. If fact, Lia presumed he didn't even know she existed.

She never got involved in the local school gossip, fights, or arguments. She always kept to herself and carried on with her own thing, hardly ever interacting with the other students unless she was paired with someone for a school assignment. To everyone else, Lia was just the small, timid girl who quietly read a book in the corner.

That is until Harry Potter came along.

Lia felt sorry for the Potter boy. He was constantly chased and tortured by Dudley and his goons, and ignored by everyone else at the school. So one Monday afternoon, Lia took it upon herself to be the only child at school to befriend Harry Potter.

He was sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria, as usual. Lia normally sat alone on the other side of the cafeteria, reading more than eating. Not today. After sticking her bookmark in her book, Lia strode over to the opposite side of the room and plunked herself down across from Harry.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

Harry looked up from his lunch tray with a look of both surprise and confusion. "Uh. . . hi. . ." he responded rather awkwardly.

Lia glanced over to the other tables. Dudley and his gang were staring at them with open mouths and shocked faces. She flashed them a smug smirk and turned back to Harry.

"Are you excited for the upcoming English project? We're supposed to rewrite a fairytale in a modern setting; I think I'm going to do mine on Beauty and the Beast. I think it'll be easy, like a twisted spinoff of Romeo and Juliet. Which one are you going to do?" Lia asked, hoping to make conversation. She's been told many times that she talks too much when she chooses to, but she argued that it was only because no one else would step up to the plate.

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry asked, ignoring her question.

Lia pouted. "You didn't answer me."

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry repeated, ignoring that too. Lia shrugged.

"Because you're over here all by yourself. And no offense, but you don't exactly have any friends."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry muttered.

"Hey, it won't do any good feeling sorry for yourself. The least you could do is be friendly and accept the fact that there are nice people in the world, too," Lia snapped back. Harry sighed and looked down at his lunch. When he looked back up at Lia, his bright green eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding truly sorry, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just not used to people being nice to me, that's all."

Lia smiled at him. "Well, get used to it." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lia Kendle."

Harry shook her hand and smiled back at her. "Harry Potter. Now, what were you saying about that English assignment?"

And there it was. The kickoff to a fruitful friendship. But little did Lia know how interesting things could get when you are friends with Harry Potter.

...

Three years.

That's how long Lia has been friends with Harry Potter. Three years, and he still hasn't told her how his parents died, or how he got his curious scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

Even without that specific information, Lia is proud to know that those are two things—and probably the only things—they have in common. Lia and Harry both lost their parents at a young age, and were forced to live with relatives. Although, Lia's relatives are nowhere near as mean as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Lia and Harry both have scars on their faces, too, but Lia's is definitely not as impressive. Hers is just a tiny nick on her eyebrow which was the result of a drinking glass that had slipped from her hand and broken on the kitchen counter. It's still noticeable, but of course not as exciting as Harry's.

"Are you doing anything fun this summer?" Lia asked as school was dismissed.

"If you count being bullied by the Dursleys as fun, then no," Harry replied shortly. "Let me guess, you are going to spend your entire summer riding Maple."

"You know me so well," Lia teased, lightly bumping his shoulder with her own.

Harry smiled for a moment then sighed. "You're so lucky you live with a loving family, Lia. The nicest things the Dursleys ever did for me was give me a pair of clean socks."

The had reached the curb, which is where they went their separate ways. "Will you try to come visit the ranch, Harry?" Lia asked as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I'll try. But it would have to be at night when the Dursleys aren't awake," Harry replied.

"That's okay. Midnight is the best time to ride anyway," Lia said with a smile.

Harry smiled back before the pair parted ways, Harry going right and Lia going left.

...

Harry never came to the ranch.

Lia stayed awake night after night, but he had never shown up. Even though it shouldn't have, it started to worry her. She hoped he hadn't gotten in trouble and was punished by not coming out of his cupboard until school started again in September. Now that would be a disaster.

She finally told her grandparents about it, and they seemed a bit worried, too. Though Lia doubted it was for the same reason.

"Potter do you say?" Grandpa asked a little anxiously. Lia was hesitant on answering his question. Grandpa had never acted this way before. Even when one of the cows was giving birth he had been perfectly calm.

"Yes, his last name is Potter," Lia said. She turned to her grandmother who was white as a sheet.

"What's his first name?" Gram inquired.

"Harry."

That did it.

Gram dropped stiffly into a chair, her face still unnaturally pale. Grandpa began pacing briskly across the wooden floor, muttering strange things under his breath: "I knew it was a bad idea to bring that child into the Muggle world; no one would accept him." "Dumbledore doesn't think sometimes." "That boy needs to get to Hogwarts before it's too late."

It would be lying to say Lia wasn't completely lost right now. She had no idea what her grandfather was mumbling about, and none of the words seemed normal. Gram was still white, but she was looking down as if thinking about something. So Lia asked the first thing that came to her mind. "What's a Muggle?"

Grandpa and Gram jumped as if they had forgotten Lia was there. Gram offered Lia a sad smile. "Lia dear, we never properly told you how your parents died."

"We figured you weren't old enough to handle it, even more so that you'd think it'd be a bunch of mumbo-jumbo," Grandpa added.

Lia looked at both of them wide-eyed. Was there a secret they were keeping from her? "What happened?" she managed to whisper.

Gram's smile turned into a serious, melancholy expression. "Your parents were murdered."

Lia could tell that she was going to expound upon it, but the suspecting truth hit her like a truck. She stumbled forward, tears in her eyes.

"Lia," Gram said, rushing over and supporting her granddaughter.

"I'm fine," Lia insisted. This was definitely a lot to take in. "Who murdered my parents? I need to know."

Grandpa and Gram exchanged a look. It seemed like forever until they answered Lia's question. "You-Know-Who—" Gram started.

"Oh for goodness sake, call the old snake by his real name," Grandpa said irritably.

Gram took a deep breath. "His name is—was Voldemort."

Lia tilted her head. "Who is he, though? And why are you afraid to say his name?" she asked. "Also, why did you say 'was'? Did he die?"

"Pray he did. No one is sure," Grandpa said grimly. "Disappeared, after he couldn't kill that Potter boy."

"He tried to kill Harry?" Lia exploded.

Grandpa grinned. "Tried, LeeLee, tried. Apparently Harry was equipped with some sort of protection spell or something (no one knows for sure) that resisted Voldemort's curse."

"But why did Voldemort try to kill him? And why did he kill my parents? But most importantly, who is Voldemort?"

"Better sit down, Lia, 'cause this is goin' to sound wild," Grandpa replied with the same grin.

Gram looked unsurely at him but stayed by his side. Lia slowly descended into a kitchen chair, facing her grandparents eagerly. Grandpa started his explanation in the strangest way possible. "You're a witch, Lia."

Lia nearly fell backwards out of her chair. "I'm a what?"

"Peter," Gram sighed with a facepalm.

"You heard me, child. Your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard. Best at Hogwarts, next to Lily and James Potter. Oh, those were Harry's parents. Your mum an' dad were real close friends with them. Your parents went to visit the Potters one night on Halloween, eleven years ago, for they had received an urgent message from them. Voldemort, a Hogwarts wizard turned evil, was the reason for that letter, and he came barging into that house not an hour later. He killed your mum an' dad, along with Lily an' James, an' tried to kill Harry but couldn't. It's still a mystery to people how he survived, but he did. Infuriated, Voldemort disappeared and has not been seen for eleven years," Grandpa finished. "Oh, and Muggle is the term we use for non-magic folk," he added.

Lia's mouth was agape and her eyes were wider than saucers. All this time, and she had never known her incredible past. What else was waiting for her? "Why didn't he try to kill me?" Lia asked.

"You weren't there," answered Gram. "Your mother gave you to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, before she went to the Potters to protect you. He raised you for a few months before he brought you to us."

Lia settled back against her chair. This was a lot to take in. "And I'm guessing Hogwarts is a school for magic?"

Grandpa smiled. "Right you are, LeeLee. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They teach kids how to battle against Voldemort and his forces, the Dark Side, using magic. They send them letters by owl when they're eleven years old so that the teachers can equip them with the magical knowledge and ability for fending off the Dark. Amazing, isn't it?"

Lia was in a daze. "Amazing," she echoed. "Very amazing."


	3. Chapter 2: Two Surprises

Lia didn't expect to be woken up at seven o'clock in the morning one month later by her grandfather in a bath robe.

"Lia! Lia, come quick! It's come, it's finally here!" And with that, he ran out of her bedroom as suddenly as he had come.

Lia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had been having the perfect dream. She was surrounded by a beautiful woman with a long, copper braid and a kind man with golden blond hair. They were both smiling and laughing, and looking at Lia with such affection she knew that they were her parents. Oh, how she wished dreams were real.

Unfortunately, this was reality, and whatever Grandpa had woken her up for seemed to really excite him. So, reluctantly, Lia slid out of bed and trudged down the stairs of the cozy farmhouse.

To her amazement, Gram was awake too, looking over Grandpa's shoulder at something he was holding. She, too, appeared to be very excited, because she was lightly bouncing up and down in place. When she turned and saw Lia, her whole face brightened. "Oh, good, you're up! You won't want to miss this!" she said, turning back to whatever Grandpa had.

Now Lia was interested. Her curious nature took over and she walked over to her grandparents. "What is it?" she inquired, peering over Grandpa's shoulder as well.

The man in question was practically vibrating with happiness. "It's for you, Lia," he said with a grin, handing her something.

It was a surprisingly heavy yellow envelope, with a dark purple wax seal with the symbol of a lion, eagle, badger, and snake surrounding the letter H. Lia had no clue what was so special about it, but her grandparents seemed proud that it was hers. She turned the envelope over. On the front written in emerald green ink was her name and address.

 _Ms. L. Kendle_

 _The humble farmhouse on the dairy ranch_

 _12 Oakwood Path_

 _Surrey_

Lia slowly tore her eyes away from the unnervingly precise letter and looked up at her smiling, gleeful grandparents with awe. "Is this what I think it is?" she said softly.

"It is, Lia," Gram replied, her voice trembling with joy.

"You've just been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Grandpa said with pride. "My little LeeLee is going to learn how to defeat Voldemort!"

He picked Lia up and spun her around, the petite girl laughing along. When Grandpa finally put Lia down, she eagerly ripped open the envelope to see a letter from the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, telling her in writing that she was accepted at Hogwarts, and that she would need to catch the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross station on September first at eleven o'clock. At the end of the letter was a short note that said, _Please_ _find_ _enclosed_ _a_ _list_ _of_ _all_ _necessary_ _books_ _and_ _equipment_. Obediently, Lia found the list and read it aloud:

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

 _The_ _Standard_ _Book_ _of_ _Spells_ , _Grade_ _1_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A_ _History_ _of_ _Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical_ _Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A_ _Beginner's_ _Guide_ _to_ _Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One_ _Thousand_ _Magical_ _Herbs_ _and_ _Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical_ _Drafts_ _and_ _Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic_ _Beasts_ _and_ _Where_ _to_ _Find_ _Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The_ _Dark_ _Forces_ : _A_ _Guide_ _to_ _Self_ - _Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat, OR a toad

Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomstick.

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Ah, I remember when I got my first wand. I'll take you to get your supplies soon, Lia," Grandpa promised as he picked up the newspaper and shuffled into the living room.

Gram bent down and kissed Lia's forehead. "I'm so proud of you," she told her with a smile and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

...

For the next week Lia was ecstatic.

She finally knew for sure that she was going to not only learn magic, but have the chance to battle the most evil wizard in the world. She might even be a hero. That would be nice. To finally be recognized by everyone, instead of just the tiny, shy girl who always had her nose buried in a book.

Well, whether or not she became a hero, she was sure to be known just the same for being friends with the ever-famous Harry Potter.

Harry.

What was he doing right now? Were his aunt and uncle abusing him as always? Or was he able to make a rare escape to the back garden for a bit? More importantly, did he know he was a wizard or that he was famous throughout the Wizarding world? Did he even know the real reason for his parents' death and his abnormal scar? Lia guessed not. By the way he described his only remaining family, they probably told him nothing of his unbelievable past.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over her as she was taking the few horses they owned out for their daily graze in the pasture one sunny July morning. She should've written to him during the summer. That would've made him so happy. Lia could almost imagine the look on his face if he got a letter meant for him.

Once the horses were happily munching away at the many acres of lush green grass, Lia wiped the light layer of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and looked up at the sky. The sun was near the middle of the endless stretch of brilliant blue, which meant it was practically noon. Lia began to make her way back to the house. Gram would most likely have lunch ready by now, and Lia would need the fuel if she was going to help Grandpa herd the cattle.

As the screen door clicked shut behind her, Lia noticed that once again Grandpa and Gram were acting unusual since her Hogwarts letter came. They had been having occasional spasms of utter joy and pride, randomly smothering Lia in hugs and kisses telling her how proud they are. Another symptom were crazy grins and smiles, and excited chatter. The state her grandparents were in now was the latter. They were currently sitting around the dining table, lunch already set, conversing back and forth. Grandpa's hand kept self-consciously closing over something in his shirt pocket.

"I'm back," Lia announced uneasily, entering the dining room.

Gram and Grandpa immediately looked up, like deer caught in headlights. Lia's bright kaleidoscope-like eyes passed between one grandparent to the other, Grandpa's hand closing again over his breast pocket. The three exchanged an unofficial staring contest for a minute before Gram broke off and shook her head, as if she was in a trance. Grandpa followed suit, and soon the small family was eating their meal in awkward silence.

When they finished, Gram stood up so swiftly and stiffly that she nearly knocked over her chair and began clearing the plates. Grandpa repeatedly cleared his throat but Lia didn't pay any attention to him until he cleared it particularly loudly. Gram was now seated at the table.

"Lia, we have something for you," Grandpa began rather grimly. Lia was shocked to see the mistiness of tears brimming his twinkling sea green eyes. Gram's hand enclosed over his. She was just as close to tears as he was. Grandpa's other hand reached into his breast pocket and emerged with a very small box wrapped with crinkly brown paper tied with a string. He handed it to Lia who took it hesitantly.

"Your mother wanted you to have this," Grandpa said. "It is to protect you against—and hide you from—the powers of Voldemort."

Tentatively, Lia took off the string and paper. Underneath the wrapping was a little black velvet box. Lia opened it and what she saw inside made her breath hitch.

It was a beautiful silver amulet with a small, teardrop opal pendant. She stared at it, the rainbow-flecked smooth white stone sparkling in the afternoon sunlight.

"You've never needed its protection because you were living in the Muggle world, where you are hidden from magic. But now that you are going to Hogwarts in a couple weeks, this amulet will come in handy," Grandpa said gravely as he stood up. Lia did also and turned her back to her grandfather, and lifted her dark blond hair from her back. Grandpa carefully clasped the necklace around her neck, and Lia's hair tumbled back down to her elbows.

She turned the pendant over in her fingers, the jewel feeling soft and cool on her skin. It tingled against her flesh with a sort of power, but this power felt friendly and secure, like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Not at all like the power Grandpa had described that was affiliated with the Dark Side, cold and controlling.

"It's beautiful," she said, still staring at it. She looked up at her grandparents. Gram was crying softly and Grandpa was gazing at her with a face that was reminiscing bittersweet memories.

"It suits you," he told Lia with a gentle, genuine smile.

Lia ran immediately to her grandfather and coiled her arms around him in a hug. Grandpa hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Lia stayed in her grandpa's strong arms for a while, until she pulled out and wiped her damp eyes with her hand.

"Thank you so much," she said with a small smile.

Gram had stopped crying now (thank goodness) and was sniffing repeatedly. "Of course, Lia, darling," she said with a smile of her own.

"My little LeeLee," Grandpa said fondly, and engulfed Lia in another hug.


	4. Chapter 3: Run-In In Diagon Alley

**A/N: To Radio Free Death: Ah, that's the thing, my friend. Lia isn't Harry's sister. I had started reading the first book when I thought, _What if Harry Potter had a friend with him when he went to Hogwarts?_ So Lia Kendle was born. And no, she's actually going to be playing a major part in the series.**

Lia was one hundred percent sure that today would be one of the highlights of her life. Today she was going to get her Hogwarts equipment with Grandpa.

She woke up promptly at eight o'clock sharp, and ate breakfast in under five minutes. After breakfast she hurried outside to do her chores, which were tedious considering she lived on a four acre ranch. Feeding the chickens (there were about sixty), milking the cows (they were not only bad tempered, but pretty old in cow years), mucking the stalls, weeding the garden, and giving all the animals fresh food and water just to name a few.

Her favorite chore of all, though, was grooming the horses. They only had three, but Lia loved to spend "quality time" as she called it, with each of them. Among those three horses was her very own, a gorgeous chestnut Arabian mare named Maple, because of her coat.

When Lia finally finished with all of her chores, she dashed back to the house to take a quick shower before she left with Grandpa.  
After she showered and dressed, Lia went downstairs where Gram had prepared lunch.

"Hot outside, isn't it?" Gram said as Lia took a huge bite of her turkey sandwich. "And take smaller bites, Lia, for heavens' sake. You're going to choke if you wolf it all down like that."

Lia did as she was told and washed it down with some fresh-squeezed lemonade before answering her grandmother. "Very. It's like a burning oven out there. I was able to cool off a little bit when I sprayed the horses down, but that was it. Is Grandpa almost ready to go?"

"Yes I am," came a voice from the other side of the room.  
Grandpa walked in from the living room doorway, buttoning up his shirt. He beamed at Lia. "Are you ready to go, Wildflower?"

Lia beamed back and jumped up, quickly handing her now-empty plate to Gram. "I sure am. I should bring the list, right?"

Grandpa scratched the graying stubble on his chin. "Yeah, I think that'll be a good idea. Come along now; the shops all have a thin crowd right after lunch, and that's when yeh get the best prices."

...

Lia did not expect their first stop would be a deteriorating pub.

She and Grandpa had walked and taken the trolley halfway through London, but Grandpa hadn't gone into any of the shops there. Lia didn't expect him to, though. Would you really find a pewter cauldron in a Muggle town?

When Lia silently swore her legs would fall off from so much walking, Grandpa suddenly stopped. So sudden in fact that Lia almost bumped into him. She looked up to see why they'd stopped. In front of them, squished in between two Muggle shops, was a quaint, old pub, with a faded sign reading, The Leaky Cauldron. Grandpa had no hesitation of stepping inside, and, seeing that none of the Muggles seemed to even notice its existence, Lia stepped inside too.

For a magical pub, the place didn't have many customers. Sitting around a small table in the corner were a few older ladies, one smoking a pipe. There were some men Grandpa's age sitting at the bar counter, and a young rather skittish looking man with an interesting purple turban. Grandpa walked right through the cafe, muttering a quick hello to some of the older people they passed. They went straight out the backdoor without any problems, and stepped out into a tiny, dingy stone backyard. Grandpa went up to a solid brick wall and began tapping a combination into a few of the higher bricks with a dark, smooth straight stick that Lia hadn't noticed he had been carrying with him. With a start, she realized it was a magic wand.

The bricks on the wall began to change and switch themselves out with their kin in a dizzying order, until a perfect arch entryway had been formed.

"Come, Lia," Grandpa said as if rotating bricks were perfectly normal.

Lia gulped down her nausea and followed her grandfather through the arch. They emerged onto an unusual, wide alley. The stores lining the cobblestone street were different and tilted at odd angles, angles that no normal building would be able to stand at without collapsing.

"This," Grandpa said, gesturing grandly at the sight before them, "is Diagon Alley."

The shops sold unusual things like jars of pickled bat spleens, gryphon feather dusters, and assorted broomsticks. They passed one shop that Lia was rather intrigued in called Eeylops Owlry Emporium. Displayed in cages in the windows were owls that Lia recognized, such as barn owls, screech owls, and Great Horned owls. The others were some that she'd heard of but never seen in person.

Twenty minutes later, Lia had her cauldron, scale, phials, and telescope.

The magic folk here were very nice and seemed to have known of her parents, as well as her whole family. The shopkeepers would greet Grandpa like, "My goodness, Peter Kendle, what a pleasure!", or, "Mr. Kendle, sir, it is an honor!", and, "Peter Kendle! It's been too long, too long indeed." They reacted similarly when they met Lia ("So this is the famous Lia I've heard so much about! You're even more beautiful in person, my dear. Look at that; you have your father's eyes!"). Seeing Lia's polite but confused looks, Grandpa explained that the Kendles played a big role when fighting against the Dark Side in the First War. Her parents were made extra famous when they died alongside the Potters when battling Voldemort right before he disappeared, too.

Grandpa now lead Lia into a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. It had shelf upon shelf stacked thick with different books, books that Lia would love to get her hands on but knew she probably wasn't allowed. Grandpa bought all of Lia's schoolbooks here fresh and new ("Yeh want the best for your first year so you can keep usin' the same books year after year without buyin' new ones every time").

Lia and Grandpa (finally, in Lia's opinion) went to the wand shop, Ollivander's. The inside was much like Flourish and Blotts, except instead of books the incredibly tall shelves held long, thin boxes of wands. But what really surprised Lia as soon as she stepped foot in the shop were not the wands but the two customers. Harry Potter and a giant of a man with scraggly black hair and a large beard that could only be the Hogwarts gamekeeper Grandpa told her about, Rubeus Hagrid.

Apparently, the two had heard the granddaughter-grandfather duo walk in, because Harry looked like he could pass out from shock and disbelief, while Hagrid was smiling so much it looked as if his face might split in half. Grandpa was wearing a smile almost identical to Hagrid's, and Lia was wearing an expression almost identical to Harry's.

"Oy, Kendle!" Hagrid rumbled pleasantly and slapped Grandpa on the back. Grandpa didn't even budge from the obvious force of Hagrid's good-natured blow. "Good to see yeh again, ol' friend!"

Grandpa slapped Hagrid on the back in return, though his wasn't as nearly as strong. "Same here, Hagrid! Its been, what, eleven years? Too long if you ask me!"

Meanwhile, Lia and Harry were staring at each other, jaws dropped and faces dumbfounded. Harry broke the silence first by squeaking out, "L-Lia, what are you doing here?"

Lia found her voice again and squealed with delight, smothering her best friend in a hug. Harry stiffened a little with embarrassment but didn't pull away nonetheless. When Lia let go, she excitedly told Harry all about her past, and that she (to Harry's obvious horror) knew about his, too. "Isn't it crazy?" she finished breathlessly with a happy smile.

Harry blinked and was speechless. "Yeah," he said cautiously, still unsure about the whole situation.

Just then an older man with graying hair and glossy eyes appeared behind the counter. "May I help you?" he asked in a silky voice barely above a whisper.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Yes, we're lookin' for wands for these two firs' years," he replied, placing a massive, calloused hand on Harry and Lia's shoulders.

"Ah, yes, wand choosing is indeed a very delicate process," said Mr. Ollivander. "Though the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

"Well, we'll leave yeh three to it, then," Hagrid stated. "We'll just wait outside for yeh." He looked down at Lia kindly. "Yer grandpa and I have a lot of catchin' up to do. It's nice to see yeh again, Lia. Yeh look just like yer mother." And with that, the two men left the shop, leaving Harry and Lia with a very creepy wand salesman.

...

"Can you believe that my wand is the brother of Voldemort's wand?" Harry asked as he and Lia waited outside Ollivander's for their guardians.

"Not at all," Lia replied, turning her own wand over in her fingers. It was thirteen inches long made out of red oak and dragon heartstring. It felt strange to be holding an actual magic wand that does real magic. "

I'm still shocked that it picked me," Harry continued, mirroring Lia's movement with his wand. "I mean, since it has a feather from the same phoenix that also gave a feather to Voldemort's wand, shouldn't it have tried to kill me, too?"

Lia sighed and directed her gaze away her wand and to her best friend. "Look, Harry, I don't understand this anymore than you do, but that wand obviously chose you for a reason. Maybe it knew you are destined to defeat Voldemort one day or something? I don't know. But if you keep dwelling on it this much you're going to make yourself sick."

At that moment, Grandpa and Hagrid came back. They were holding what looked like an enormous bird cage each.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Hagrid cheerfully, handing the cage to the bespectacled boy.

Lia gasped as she remembered that the day before was Harry's birthday, and told him happy birthday and apologized for not getting him a present, too. Harry, however, looked beyond pleased with that since he was staring at his bird cage with a faint expression.

Grandpa simply smiled widely and handed Lia her own cage, of which she peered inside and gasped with surprised delight. A gorgeous female barn owl perched contentedly on the metal grated floor.

"She's beautiful," Lia breathed, gazing at the bird with enraptured fondness.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring at his female snowy owl with complete and utter shock, mouth agape. "Oh, Hagrid. . ." he started.

"D'you like 'er, Harry?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

Harry beamed up at the man-giant. "She's awesome, Hagrid. I still haven't decided what I'm going to call her, though."

"I already have a name for mine," Lia said brightly, still looking at her owl. "Bronwyn. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

...

The rest of the afternoon flew by.

Lia and Harry had gone in to get their robes fitted after Ollivander's. A boy approximately their age was already in the shop, just finishing having his first-year robes tailored. He had slicked blond hair, cunning gray eyes, and very pale skin. Lia was sure that the quick, barely noticeable look of mild loathing he gave Harry was her imagination. Just being in that boy's presence made Lia shiver uncomfortably.

He had begun to talk to Harry about Hogwarts, bragging about something called a 'House' which neither Harry or Lia understood. "I bet I'll be put into Slytherin," the boy gloated. "My family's always been in Slytherin. Do you know what House you'll be Sorted into?"

Before either of them could answer, the tailor announced that their robes were finished and neatly hemmed to fit their heights. Harry and Lia gratefully left the shop with their new uniforms without another word to the pale boy, but Lia had a small suspicion that he was more than meets the eye.

But not in a good way.


	5. Chapter 4: Escapade on the Express

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had midterms, soccer games, and Christmas parties that my parents had to practically drag me to. Anyway, now I'm on Christmas break and will hopefully have more time to write.**

Lia hated crowds. Big or small, it didn't matter. She downright, plainly and fully hated them. And from the constant stream of people going in every direction possible in King's Cross station, that plopped Lia in a very uncomfortable position. Which clouded her in a grumpy, aggravated mood.

"How much further?" she moaned, the trolley for her Hogwarts luggage weighing her down, to the extent that it now felt like pushing a heavy boulder on wheels. Lia's feet felt like they were being filled with cement with every step she took.

Grandpa looked down at her with amusement. "Not far, Flower. Just hang in there."

Lia huffed dramatically and glanced over at Harry and Hagrid. The hulking man was lumbering beside Harry who was practically skipping with excitement and anticipation. He was strolling his cart like it was made of feathers. This made Lia huff again.

Harry looked over at her with an expression similar to her grandfather's. "It's not that bad, Lia," he said with a small chuckle. "From the way you're acting, people'll think you're dying."

Indeed, he was right. Passing Muggles were giving Lia strange looks, eyeing her curiously and turning away and shaking their heads. It made Lia feel a little better that they gave Harry the same glances, even if they were milder, because of Hedwig (the name he had decided to give his owl) who was snoozing away in her cage.

As they neared platform three, Grandpa and Hagrid stopped abruptly. "Well, this is where we part ways," Hagrid announced. "Yeh two can find yer way from here, I trust."

Grandpa bent down to Lia's meager height of four feet six inches. "You'll do great, Lia. After all, what you lack in size you make up for in brains. Both attributes you inherited from your mother," Grandpa said tenderly. He tipped the girl's chin up so that they were eye to eye. "I love you, LeeLee."

Lia, with tears pricking at her eyes, flung her arms around her grandpa's neck and hugged him fiercely. "I'm gonna miss you, Grandpa," she sniffed.

"I'm gonna miss ya too, my precious Wildflower," Grandpa replied, hugging her back.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away. "I wish Gram was here," Lia said, fingering the name tag on her school robes. She had tried in vain to persuade Harry to put his on before they left, but he had stubbornly refused and said that he'd rather dress on the train. Lia would never properly understand boys.

"I know, Lia, but she had to run the bakery. She drove with us here, remember?" Grandpa reminded cheerfully. Lia nodded, still wishing she could've said one last goodbye to her grandma before she left for Hogwarts.

"The Hogwarts Express'll be leavin' soon now," Hagrid spoke up. He handed Harry his train ticket. "The directions'll be on there."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said, not sparing a glance at the ticket. Grandpa handed Lia hers and kissed her head. "Have fun at school, LeeLee. And please, say hello to Professor Dumbledore for me. We were old friends back in the day." He winked at Lia and gave her his famous, confident smile. Lia smiled back and hugged Grandpa one last time, before pulling away soon after.

Harry looked down at his ticket for the first time and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Is that what yours says?" Lia said looking down at her own ticket. Sure enough, there it was, printed in clear black lettering: The Hogwarts Express is on platform nine and three-quarters. "What in the world?" she muttered.

"But Hagrid, there is no nine and three-quarters—" Harry stopped when he noticed something scary and strange, which Lia noticed soon after—Hagrid disappeared. Lia looked around for Grandpa, but he was gone, too.

"Oh no," she breathed. She didn't do well being alone in a public place without a familiar adult. It caused her to hyperventilate. Fortunately, when Harry saw that his best friend was on the verge of a panic attack, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which quickly calmed her down so that she was only breathing a little rapidly.

"It'll be fine," he told Lia in a calm voice. "We just need to find platform nine and search for nine and three-quarters from there."

Lia nodded agreeably, slowly beginning to calm down. She and Harry pushed their trolleys through the throngs of people, eyes sharp as they scanned the platform numbers. Platform five—platform seven—eight—ah! Platform nine! But Lia could not find the slightest hint of a platform nine and three-quarters. "It's no use," she announced, slumping dramatically against her cart. "At this rate, we'll never get to Hogwarts."

"We've got to keep looking," said Harry, still scanning the platform signs. Lia sighed. She knew it was no use arguing with him; once Harry Potter set his mind to something, he was determined to do it.

"Maybe a Hogwarts family is close by. This is platform nine after all; they'd have to come this way to get to nine and three-quarters. Perhaps we could follow them," Lia suggested.

"Good idea, Lia!" beamed Harry. "C'mon, lets go."

The two pushed their trolleys up and down platform nine, ears pricked and alert to listen to any conversation that might give a Wizarding family away. Fortunately, as they rounded a corner, a peculiar family scurried past. Each member had flaming red hair and four of the boys were pushing carts similar to Lia and Harry's. Lia beckoned to Harry to follow them, and they silently trailed behind. The family stopped a few moments later in front of a random platform nine barrier.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

A stout woman, presumably the mother, took her handkerchief out. The youngest boy, Ron, tried to move out of the way, but his mother was quick having delt with many older sons and grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum—geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" teased one of the older boys.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" their mother suddenly asked.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came into sight a moment later, striding up to his family with an air of great importance.  
"

Can't stay long, Mother," said the older boy, Percy. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves—"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the boys with feigned surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the boy's twin.

"Once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—"

"Oh, shut up," snapped Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term—send me an owl when you get there."

Percy promised that he would and grabbed his trolley. Then he did something neither Harry nor Lia could believe. He walked straight into the barrier and disappeared without a trace.

"Alright, Fred, you next," the woman ordered.

The twin on the right stared at his mother incredulously. "I'm George, he's Fred."

"Seriously, woman, and you call yourself our mother," the twin on the left chimed in.

The woman sighed and waved her hand in an apologetic gesture. "Alright then, George, go on."

As George began pushing his cart towards the barrier, he called back over his shoulder, "Just kidding, I am Fred!" and disappeared like Percy had.

Lia snorted with a giggle at his joke.

Apparently Harry chose this time to ask the woman how to get onto platform nine and three-quarters, though Lia thought it was pretty obvious already.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?" he asked. The redheaded woman turned to look at him and smiled kindly. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Is that little blond girl with you?"

Lia answered for herself. "Yes I am. This is my first year at Hogwarts, too."

The woman continued to smile. "This is Ron's first year, too." She put a hand on the shoulder of the youngest boy. He had lots of freckles and red hair like the rest of his family, thoughtful blue eyes, and a hooked nose.

"Can't I go, too, Mum?" pleaded a meek voice. For the first time Lia noticed that Ron's mother was holding hands with a girl with all the same physical attributes of her family, and looked hardly a year younger than herself.

"No, Ginny, you're too young," her mother told her as if for the thousandth time. Ginny huffed but said nothing else. The woman turned back to Lia and Harry. "Why don't you two go ahead of Ron," she said. "All you need to do is keep calm and walk straight through the barrier. Running will help if you're a little nervous."

Harry looked at Lia. "Ladies first."

Lia rolled her eyes playfully and took a deep breath, her hands tightening around her trolley handle. She jogged forward and straight into the barrier. A second later she popped out onto a completely different platform, with a scarlet and black train. She did it. She had reached platform nine and three-quarters.

A short moment later, Harry appeared behind her, looking awed and a bit pale.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the train," Lia said, and hurried over to the nearest train compartment. Harry wheeled his cart up beside her and the two began to haul their luggage up into the open compartment doorway.

"Need a hand there?" a familiar voice questioned. Harry and Lia looked up to see one of the redheaded twins grinning down at them.

"Yes please," Lia panted.

"Oy, George!" called the boy into the inside of the compartment. "C'mere and help!"

The second twin came over to his brother. "Let me help you guys with those," he said, hoisting one of Lia's trunks into the train.

When all of the luggage was safely inside, one of the twins offered a hand to Lia to help her up. She gladly took it and let the older boy pull her into the train car. Harry climbed inside a second later followed by the other twin. "Thanks," Harry breathed.

"It's not a problem," said one of the twins. "Name's Fred, and this is George. You two first years?"

"Yeah," Lia replied. "I'm Lia Kendle." The twins' mouths dropped.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. The twins' mouths dropped even farther, if that was possible. At that moment, Ron, Ginny, and their mother appeared out of the barrier and Ron scrambled to shove all his trunks inside the train.

Lia and Harry had barely begun to start down the corridor in search of an empty sitting compartment when Fred and George recovered from their shock.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?" said Fred. "Guess who we just met on the train?"

"Oh no," Lia and Harry breathed in unison. They both knew that their names were famous, but both had tried and succeed so far with not attracting attention to themselves. Until now.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

There it was. Little Ginny tugged on her mother's arm."Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please. . ."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning."

"Poor dear—no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"And that's not all, Mum," said George excitedly. "We also met Topaz and Aragon Kendle's daughter."

"Do you reckon she remembers what they look like?"

"I forbid either of you from asking either of them," said their mother sternly. "As if they need reminding of their families in their first year of school."

"Alright, alright," said George. "Keep your hair on."

The train whistle sounded. Lia and Harry raced into an empty compartment near the front of the train. Lia flopped onto a seat and Harry took the one next to her.

"Can you believe those two?" he said quietly to her.

"No," Lia replied, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "But I'm glad their mum stood up for us. I don't even know anything about my parents. Except for that they were two of the most talented magicians Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry's only response was a deep sigh.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. It was the little redhead boy, Ron. He was poking he head in through the door. "You don't mind if I join you two in here, do you? Every other compartment is full."

"Be my guest," said Harry. Lia nodded.

Ron came in and sat down across from Lia and Harry and grinned at them. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand.

Ron stared at him. "Are you really?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"And you really have the scar?"

Harry brushed back his bangs with his hand and displayed the lightning bolt shaped mark.

"Awesome," beamed Ron. He turned to Lia. "Are you Lia Kendle? The Girl Who Lived?"

Lia blinked. Did she hear him right? "I'm Lia Kendle, yes. But I'm not 'The Girl Who Lived'. You must've confused me with Harry. He's The Boy Who Lived."

"No, I was right. You're The Girl Who Lived because Voldemort never found you," Ron explained. "You see, Harry was hidden deeply in the Muggle world, but Voldemort still found him. Even though he survived the curse, he was still discovered. You weren't. You were hidden in the Muggle world, but not as hard as Harry was. But Voldemort never found you. And it's because of that." Ron pointed to Lia's amulet.

She fingered it and looked down at it in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"That's awesome!" Harry said, grinning. Ron grinned back excitedly.

During their time in the compartment, the three children got to know each other a little more. Some way into the trip a woman came by with a food trolley. Harry bought candy for the three of them and Lia was able to taste things she had never tasted before. Both pleasant and unpleasant. Who knew that there was a vomit jellybean? _That's_ _what_ _you_ _get_ _when_ _you_ _choose_ _Bertie_ _Botts' Every_ _Flavor_ _Beans,_ Lia thought as she washed the foul flavor down with a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"What's that?" Harry asked when the trio had almost finished their sweets. He was pointing to something gray and furry curled up on Ron's thigh.

"Oh, that's just my pet rat, Scabbers," Ron answered disapprovingly, looking down at the snoozing rodent. "He was Percy's, but now that Percy's a prefect, Mum and Dad bought him an owl. I got Scabbers instead. Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Lia frowned at them. "I think he's kind of cute," she said, peering at the creature.

"Hm. Hey, Fred gave me a spell to make him more interesting," Ron said excitedly, bringing out his wand which was worn and had some unicorn hair visible, "want to see?"

Harry and Lia nodded enthusiastically.

Just as Ron raised his wand and prepared to cast the spell, the compartment door slid open to reveal a girl and a round-faced boy standing there. The girl had bushy, brown shoulder-length hair and front teeth that vaguely reminded Lia of a rabbit.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his," she said.

Lia was just about to answer 'no' when the girl saw the wand in Ron's hand and got distracted. "Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked curiously. "Go on, let's see it then."

Ron glanced at Harry and Lia before clearing his throat and pointing his wand at Scabbers. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

There was a burst of yellow light but Scabbers didn't change color. He didn't even wake up. Ron set down his wand, disappointed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked suspiciously. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked for me. I've memorized the course books by heart as well. I only hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And what are your names?" She spoke so fast that Lia felt a little dizzy.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered, clearly not happy about Hermione contributing her opinion.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione excitedly. "I read all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for a little background reading. You're in _The_ _Rise_ _and_ _Fall_ _of_ _the_ _Dark_ _Arts_ and _Great_ _Wizarding_ _Events_ _of_ _the_ _Twentieth_ _Century_."

For her intelligence and eager learning, Lia was almost positive that this girl would be a Ravenclaw—based on the House descriptions Grandpa had told her as they left Diagon Alley that day.

Harry blinked, surprised. "Am I?"

Hermione was shocked. "Goodness, you didn't know? I would've found out all I could if it was me. Well, we'd better go find that toad." Hermione turned to leave but stopped for a moment. "You've got some dirt on your nose, by the way," she told Ron, rubbing her own nose. "Just there."

With that, she closed the compartment door and left a very disgruntled Ron fuming.

"No one asked for her opinion," he growled.

"She didn't even ask my name," Lia said incredulously.

"I don't like her that much, either," Harry agreed.

Just then the compartment door slid open again, revealing the pale boy from the robe shop flanked by two taller, more beefy boys with permanent scowls. Lia shivered. Just being in that boy's presence made her spine tingle.

"I heard the famous _Harry_ _Potter_ was in this compartment. Didn't get to properly introduce myself last time," said the pale boy. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco jerked his head at his two companions.

A laugh escaped Ron, and Draco whirled to glare at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. You're Arthur Weasley's son, aren't you? My dad told me the Weasleys have more children than they can afford."

Now it was Ron's turn to glare.

"And you. . . you must be the just-as-famous Lia Kendle," Draco said, peering at Lia with something like vague interest, his former malice nearly gone from his face. Nearly. "Hm, yes. You even have that rumored curse-shielding amulet." The boy's silvery eyes traveled down to Lia's neck. She grasped the opal pendant self-consciously, looking back into those silver eyes with more confidence than she felt.

Draco turned to Harry with a cold smile. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can decide who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," responded Harry coolly.

Draco stared at him, stunned that he didn't take his offer, but he quickly composed himself and glared. Without a word, he spun around and stormed out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following closely after him.

"I really hate that guy," Ron muttered darkly.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

Lia was nearly asleep by the time the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up at Hogwarts. It was dark out, too. The sky was coated in midnight blue, the full moon and many, glittering stars providing a little extra light.

She, Harry, and Ron hopped off the train and let the current of the other first years lead them along. "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way please!" boomed a deep, pleasantly familiar voice.

"Hagrid!" Lia and Harry exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, 'ello there, Harry. Lia. Enjoy the ride here?" Hagrid said with a smile when the two eleven year olds came into view. They both nodded with broad smiles of their own.

"Alrigh', all the firs' years here? Good. C'mon. Let's go. You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a mo'," Hagrid told everyone else as they all scrambled to get a look.

When they rounded the bend, Lia saw the most magnificent castle she had ever seen. The humongous collection of towers and buildings was located on a ridge in the middle of a large, calm lake. The many windows were aglow with warm, golden light. Nothing in her wildest imagination could have prepared Lia for this splendid sight of pure grandeur.

Hagrid led the crowd of eager children down to the bank of the lake were a dozen boats bobbed placidly.

"You there! Is this yer toad?" Hagrid said to Neville.

Neville's face broke into a wide grin. "Trevor!" he cried joyously as he took the dark green amphibian from the giant's hand.

"Righ', no more'n four to a boat," instructed Hagrid as everyone scurried to get into a boat with their friends. On the up side, Lia ended up with Ron and Harry. On the down side, Hermione was with them, too.

On Hagrid's command, the boats began to glide smoothly across the glassy black surface of the water. A little too late Lia realized that the boats were bewitched to move by themselves.

After they reached the shore and everyone, including Hagrid, had climbed safely out of their boats, Hagrid walked up to the castle and knocked three times on the huge wooden double doors. They opened a second later to a bespectacled stern-looking woman with green robes and black hair pulled into a neat bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said proudly.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall told him. Harry and Lia waved goodbye to their friend while Ron stared at them as if they were crazy.

The professor led the first years into the castle and down a long, wide hall. They stopped yet again in front of another pair of double doors. Professor McGonagall turned to face them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment, you will join the feast but first, you will be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting is important because while you are here, your House will be like your family. You can earn points for your House and you can lose points for your House. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the House with the most points." McGonagall's sharp eyes traveled across the faces of the dozens of children before continuing. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on Ron, Neville, and Harry for a moment. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as the teacher was gone, the first years began talking excitedly to each other.  
"How exactly do they Sort us into Houses?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think," answered Ron. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Let's hope so," Lia muttered. Then several people behind her screamed, making her jump. She looked around frantically and the sight nearly made her question her saneness. About twenty ghosts had come through the walls, hardly glancing at the first years. They were pearly white and barely transparent, which was strange, Lia thought, for a ghost. They seemed to be arguing.

A short, slightly plump ghost said, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dead Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing what looked like a Shakespeare cosplay outfit had just noticed the large group of startled children. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at the stunned lot. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people recovered enough to nod.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a crisp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
Professor McGonagall walked into the hall. One by one, the ghosts disappeared back through the walls.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the group, "and follow me."

Lia stood behind Harry and Ron, with the round-faced boy, Neville, behind her. They walked through the chamber and through the double doors into the Great Hall. It was the biggest room Lia had ever been in. Four long tables were set up with many students crowding each one, and single candles hovered above them, lighting up the whole Hall. Up against the back wall of the room was another long table, but sober-looking adults sat here. In the middle seat was an older man with a crooked nose, long, silver hair, an equally long and silver beard, and half-moon glasses. Lia could only guess that it was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He fit her grandparents' description perfectly.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up onto a short platform in front of the teachers' table. All the students and teachers stared at the new children.

To ease her social anxiety and to take her mind off the thousands of eyes trained upon her, Lia trailed her eyes to the ceiling. It looked endless, like she was gazing up into the magnificent night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione whispered.

McGonagall places a four-legged stool in front of the crowd of anxious eleven year olds. And on top of that she placed an old pointed wizard's hat, with a few patches here and there. All eyes were now on the hat, much to Lia's relief. A thin rip near the brim of the hat opened like mouth and it began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge me on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat like me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall exploded into applause as the wizard hat bowed to its audience and stilled.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Lia and Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Lia managed a small smile. But it was hard because now that the hat was done singing, all the people in the Great Hall were now looking back at the new students. Not only that, put when she was presented, in front of the whole school, no less, everyone was going to know who she is. So much for staying undercover.

Harry nudged her shoulder gently. "You alright?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward at that moment holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with low blond pigtails stumbled up and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head. There was a short silence before the hat declared, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah Abbott joined her House at the Hufflepuff table.

The Sorting continued and Lia clapped while each of her fellow first years were placed in their respective Houses. Susan Bones became another Hufflepuff while Terry Boot left to sit with the Ravenclaws. Mary Brocklehurst became a Ravenclaw as well while Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor—and was greeted with very loud cheers. Millicent Bulstrode was declared the first Slytherin and they were the only ones that seemed to applaud out of sheer necessity, not joy like the other Houses.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head with such force that Lia was sure it would tear in half. A few seconds later that hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Hermione joined the Gryffindor table. _That's_ _odd,_ Lia thought. _I_ _was_ _positive_ _she_ _would_ _be_ _a_ _Ravenclaw_.

"Kendle, Liana!"

There was an eruption of murmurs and whispering amongst the four tables, each and every eye on Lia. Oh no. She knew this would happen. Now everyone knew who she was.

Lia took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked slowly up to the stool, sitting upon it, trying to ignore the stares. The Sorting hat was placed on her head, and it fell over her eyes so all she could see was the dark, velvety interior.

" _Well, well, Lia_ _Kendle,"_ said a voice in her ear. " _I've_ _been_ _waiting to look inside your mind for a while now. You're nearly as famous as Harry Potter, you know. Not many witches and wizards have hidden from Voldemort and stayed successfully hidden, and have survived."_

 _Just_ _get_ _on_ _with_ _it,_ Lia thought desperately.

The hat huffed. " _That's right, you have that terrible case of social anxiety. Not to fret, my dear. This is the only time you are presented in front of the school. Now, where to put you. . . Well, that certainly puts Slytherin out of the equation. Let's see, you're extremely friendly and loyal, so Hufflepuff would definitely be a good fit for you. Oh, also quiet and intelligent, not to mention bookish, so you would thrive in Ravenclaw as well. I see undiscovered bravery in here too, and that was very selfless of you to befriend Harry Potter with the threat of his cousin's torturous bullying hanging over your head. You could do well in Gryffindor. Hm, very tough, very tough indeed. Hufflepuff is by far the best match for you. . . but you have a special destiny to fulfill, Lia Kendle. It shall be_ —GRYFFINDOR!"

All at once, the hat was removed from her head and Lia blinked from the sudden burst of light that greeted her. The four Houses were clapping politely, but Gryffindor was by far the loudest, Fred and George whistling and cheering the hardest out of all the Gryffindor students. Lia hopped off the stool, grateful that she was no longer in the spotlight. She walked past Harry and Ron on her way to the Gryffindor table, both of whom were wearing wide grins. Lia slid into a place next to Hermione Granger and the redheaded boy she recognized as Percy, the Gryffindor prefect. "Congratulations," he told her with a kind smile.

Lia simply nodded in thanks. All that attention had stressed her out and her breathing was a little quicker than normal.

Now it was Neville Longbottom's turn. He almost tripped on his way to the stool, and everyone started laughing. He put the hat on his head and it took it nearly a minute to announce, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville hurried over to the Gryffindor table and found a seat next to Seamus Finnigan.

Then Draco Malfoy's name was called. He strutted up to the stool and sat down with a confidant smirk. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when it shrieked, "SLYTHERIN!" and Malfoy strode over to his table and sat down with a smug look.

After a few more placements, Harry's name was finally called. "Potter, Harry!"  
Immediately chatter broke out. It was more chatter than Lia had gotten when her name was called, but of course she didn't mind that.

"Potter, did she say?" whispered someone at the Gryffindor table.

"The Harry Potter?"

"Reckon he remembers You-Know-Who?"

"Small little thing, isn't he?"

Lia watched as Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on his head. It covered half his face so only his nose and mouth were visible. He gripped the edge of the stool as the Sorting Hat debated with itself, before finally shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lia stood up and cheered with her table, applauding and yelling as Harry came and sat beside her, while Percy vigorously shook his hand and the Weasley twins chanted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Lia wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders in a hug. "I would kill you if you didn't make it into Gryffindor," she told him.

Harry just chuckled.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron's ears went red and he went up to the stool, avoiding everyone's gaze as he sat down. It didn't take the hat very long to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Fred and George roared and whistled as their younger brother joined their table.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy rather pompously as if it was his idea for Ron to become a Gryffindor all along.

"Congratulations, Ron!" Lia said encouragingly. Ron gave both her and Harry a weak smile before averting his eyes to his golden dinner plate.

After the last of the first years were Sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up her list, picked up the Sorting Hat and the stool, and left the room. Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat and the room grew silent. He beamed around at the four tables, spreading his arms wide. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The headmaster sat down as the rest of the Great Hall filled with thunderous applause, but Lia and Harry were thoroughly lost.

"Is he a bit mad?" said Harry to no one in particular.

Apparently Percy Weasley had interpreted this differently. "I guess he is a little bit. But mind you, he is also a very serious person when he wants to be. He is the only wizard You-Know-Who fears, which is why he didn't ever attack Hogwarts."

Lia mulled over this. That was good to know for the future, and it definitely eased her conscience to know that Hogwarts was for sure a safe place; as long as Dumbledore was around, the Dark Lord wouldn't dare attack the school.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and immediately the goblets filled with pumpkin juice and the plates produced all sorts of mouthwatering foods. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, baked potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and mint humbugs, to name a few.

Lia portioned herself a baked potato, some carrots, and a couple mint humbugs. She was a vegetarian—it made her feel better about all the animals she and her grandparents raised on their small dairy ranch. Besides, she never ate much. That was the main reason she was so tiny for her age. At least that's what Gram said.

Harry helped himself to a bit of everything and Ron began eating a chicken drumstick. Lia grimaced at how fiercely he was devouring it.

All at once, the Renaissance-dressed ghost came gliding toward the Gryffindor table, looking at the food longingly. "That does look good," he said, watching as Harry ate a bite of sausage.

"Can't you—?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron piped up. "My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost huffed disapprovingly. "I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—"

" _Nearly_ headless?" Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely annoyed now. "Like this," he said irritably. He tugged his left ear and his entire head split from his neck with a sickening tearing noise, and his head was now laying halfway on his shoulder and still partially connected to his neck, as if it were on a hinge. He was obviously beheaded at one point, but the executioner had not done it properly at all. Very pleased with the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, and said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year? Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning. Slytherin has got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."

Lia looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a rather disturbing ghost with blank eyes, a sallow face, and silver bloodstains dotting his robe. He was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, who was trying hard to pretend that the Bloody Baron wasn't there and enjoy his dinner.

For a brief moment, Malfoy locked eyes with Lia, and she was sure she saw something flicker through his steely gray orbs—but not the usual arrogance or scorn that was held in them. She blinked and Malfoy was back to snickering with his friends. It was probably just her mind messing with her because she was so tired. It had been a long day after all.

Lia was barely listening as Harry began questioning Percy about one of the professors, Severus Snape she heard them say, but started to slowly tune back in as Dumbledore stood up again to announce the rules. "Ahem—just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First you should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes landed on the Weasley twins for a moment.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Lia was startled fully awake at these words.

"He's not serious," muttered Harry to Percy.

"Must be," Percy responded, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere—the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore cheerfully.

Lia groaned and let her head slump back into her arms as students started singing the worst school anthem she had ever heard. She got exactly three minutes of peaceful, dreamless sleep before Harry woke her up and had to practically drag her to Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Chapter 6: Three New Discoveries

"Do you see her? Lia Kendle?"

"Where?"

"There, next to Harry Potter and that boy with the red hair."

"Did you see Harry Potter's face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"How d'you reckon he knows Kendle? Seems like they're real close to me."

Lia's cheeks burned scarlet as she, Harry, and Ron hurried down the corridors on their way to their first class, Potions. She only hoped that people wouldn't get the wrong idea about her and Harry. It was bad enough getting all the unwanted attention, and she didn't want to deal with all that ridiculous heap of rubbish additionally. And now, on top of all that, they were late for their first class. They kept getting lost around the castle; it seemed as if the staircases had minds of their own. The caretaker, Argus Filch and his despicable cat, Mrs. Norris, were worse.

If Mrs. Norris, with her always-glowing yellow eyes, saw you step even a toe out of line, even if it was an innocent misunderstanding, she would race back to tattletale on you to Filch. Filch wasn't much better than his cat. He had caught Harry, Lia, and Ron trying to get into the third floor corridor, but didn't believe them when they said that they hadn't known it was the forbidden corridor, and that they were lost.

Then there were the lessons. Astronomy was held every Wednesday night, near the top of the castle, where they learned the names of the stars, constellations, planets, and many other fascinating things.

Herbology was taught by a heavyset little witch named Professor Sprout, who taught them how to take care of the different plants and fungi. This was one of Lia's favorite classes, as she was exceptional at gardening from living on the ranch.

Most of the students thought that History of Magic was plain boring, as it was taught by not a human but a dull ghost named Professor Binns. Lia actually found it pretty interesting, since she never knew that the Wizarding world existed in the first place. Thanks to History of Magic, a lot of things in her life made sense now.

Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, was such a tiny little midget of a wizard that he needed to stand on a large pile of books to see over his desk. On their first morning, when he had done row-call, Lia wasn't all surprised when he gave an excited squeak when he reached Harry's name, and she shrunk down a bit in her chair when he had called hers just as excitedly.

Professor McGonagall was certainly not one you wanted to irritate. She was strict, punctual, and smart, and gave the class a small opening speech the moment they found their seats. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back, which got impressed applause out of the students. Lia was disappointed when she learned that they weren't going to be doing that for a while. After jotting down notes that not even Hermione understood, they were each given a match and instructed to turn it into a needle. Lia and Hermione were the only ones that were able to successfully turn their matches into needles, but Hermione's was much better looking. Professor McGonagall took them and displayed them to the class. Lia shot a teasing look at Harry, who stuck his tongue out at her in return.

Their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by a frail, jittery man with a purple turban, Professor Quirrell (the same man Lia had seen in The Leaky Cauldron), turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, and Lia heard rumors it was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania. Then he had proudly told the story of his turban, which was apparently a gift from an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a zombie. When Seamus Finnigan had asked him how he had gotten rid of it, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather.

On Friday morning, Lia, Harry, and Ron managed to get to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," answered Ron disdainfully. "Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true."

"I hope not," Lia grumbled, spreading strawberry jelly on her toast. "After Quirrell, we need a teacher that actually teaches, instead of being a total git the whole time."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a mountain of homework the day before.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to possibly say something rude about McGonagall, the post arrived.

Hundreds of owls swarmed in through the windows, dropping letter or parcels in their masters' laps. An eagle owl dropped a large parcel into Draco Malfoy's lap, which he waved around the Slytherin table, bragging about it to his friends. Lia rolled her eyes as Bronwyn swooped in and landed on the table next to her, a note in her beak. Lia read the note when Bronwyn placed it down in front of her to nibble a bit of bacon.

 _Dear Lia,_

 _Congratulations on being in Gryffindor! We're so proud of you! Your father was in Gryffindor, you know, and did he thrive!  
How's Hogwarts so far? Is it everything you thought it would be? How're the classes? How's Harry? Are you and him getting a lot of attention because of your names? Did you make any other friends? Tell us everything! We're so happy for you! Write back as soon as you can! We can't wait to hear from you!_

 _Love,_

 _Grandpa and Gram_

Lia folded up the letter and tucked it away in her robes just as Harry sent an owl off to Hagrid. She had to remember to write back to her grandparents tonight after her homework was done.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder, danker, and darker down here than up in the main castle. It seemed only fitting that Potions class should be in such a place.

As soon as Lia stepped foot in Professor Snape's classroom, she felt the temperature drop even more. She drew her robes more tightly around her and rubbed her arms up and down in an effort to keep warm. Harry unconsciously put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, which made her feel a little better.

The students took their seats as Snape began taking attendance.

"Liana Kendle," he said, the corners of his pasty lips curving upwards slightly.

Malfoy briefly glanced over at Lia.

Severus Snape was definitely a rather disturbing man. He had pale, waxy skin, cold, black eyes, and greasy black hair. His black robes and the pickled animal parts floating around in jars on the dungeon walls made the room even more ominous and unnerving.

He paused when he reached Harry's name and his mouth curved fully upwards in a cruel smirk. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new— _celebrity_."

Malfoy and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Lia shot them disapproving scowls. None of them noticed, however.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began. He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, and he tended to drawl out and emphasize long syllables and vowels. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had a way of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power if liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Lia, Ron, and Harry exchanged looks while Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat, ready to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked stumped as Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry looked just as stumped as before, if a little more. "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape was still ignoring Hermione.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Now Hermione was standing up, her hand stretched to its limit. Lia decided to raise her hand, too. She remembered Grandpa telling her about this.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Lia and Hermione do know, why don't you ask them."

A few of the Slytherins snickered at this, but Snape was unamused. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, who swiftly obliged, face crimson with embarrassment.

Snape turned his dark, glittering eyes on Lia and his lips again formed a smirk. "I remember your father, Lia." Apparently it was rare for Snape to call a student by their first name, because the entire class gave small gasps. "Smart for a Gryffindor," Snape continued thoughtfully. He whirled to Lia. "Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, Professor," Lia said politely with a sweet smile. "They're the same plant."

"Hm. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Grandpa had told Lia this one when one of their goats was terribly sick. "The stomach of a goat."

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lia paused, her mouth open. She had read about in one of her Hogwarts schoolbooks. What was it. . .?

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead," Lia said finally.

Snape seemed rather pleased at this. "Exactly." He turned to the rest of the class.

"Well, why aren't you all copying that down? Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Kendle's correct answers. However, a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Harry was taken aback, while Lia began fuming. That wasn't fair! She had only known the answers because her grandparents went to Hogwarts! Harry had to deal with abusive Muggle relatives! Besides, how could Snape've expected any first year to know that material off the top of their heads?

Before she knew what she was doing, Lia stood up and looked at Snape defiantly.

"Please, sir, Harry did nothing wrong!" she said, trying to sound both level and respectful. "Those questions were third year material, and I only know them because my family taught me everything they could before I came here! You could've called on Hermione; she knew the answer, too, instead of just picking someone who didn't."

As soon as she finished, she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Snape faced her, any trace of admiration gone. His black eyes were narrowed threateningly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he hissed. "If I were you I would sit down before it becomes fifty." Snape leaned in close to Lia's face. She didn't budge.

"If you question my teaching methods one more time, I'll personally put you on the next train home faster than you can say 'wolfsbane'. Understood?"

Lia nodded stiffly and Snape drew back, a satisfied smirk plastered on his white face. Lia sat back down, her face flushed. Students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, stared at her. Ron's eyes were as large as saucers. Lia glowered at Snape for as long as she could before her eyes started to hurt.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Lia was paired with Draco Malfoy, which didn't really help her mood. He kept sneaking glances at her, scrutinizing her amulet and staring at her face. Lia didn't know if it was because he was trying to find something about her, or if he was just curious. Either way, it creeped her out.

Neville Longbottom managed to melt his and Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob. Their potion was now spreading across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" snapped Snape, making the spilled potion disappear with a wave of his hand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his face.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Then he rounded on Lia and Harry, whose tables were right next to Neville's.

"Kendle, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? That's another five points from Gryffindor, and one from you as well, Potter. Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you, Potter?"

Lia growled and started towards Snape, but Draco grabbed her arm, holding her back. He gave her a warning look that said, _If_ _you_ _argue_ _with_ _Snape, Slytherin'll_ _pay_ _for_ _it_ _too_ _because_ _we're_ _partners_. Lia shot him a quick frown before yanking her arm out of his grip and making her way over to her friends.

"Lucky Malfoy held you back," Ron told her as she walked over next to Harry. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

When they climbed up the stairs out of the dungeon an hour later, Lia was furious. Not only had she lost Gryffindor twenty-five points in one lesson, but she had also been openly humiliated by the teacher in front of the entire class—half of which were Slytherins, no less. Her face was stiff and dark as she, Ron, and Harry made their way to the main castle corridors. Her fists repeatedly clenched and unclenched.

"You ok?" Harry asked, falling in step beside her.

Lia shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

Harry grabbed her shoulder and made her stop and face him. "Lia, we've been friends since we were eight; I know when something's wrong."

Lia sighed. Harry always knew when something was wrong.

"I wish Snape would just be fair!" she burst out. "That was so mean of him to single you out and ask you a question that not even third years know the answer to! And then when you didn't know the answer, he took points away from Gryffindor!"

"Hey, it's not that bad," Harry said comfortingly. "I mean, that was pretty bold of you to stand up to Snape like that."

"I'll say," said Ron. "Most kids are dead scared of him."

"Yeah, well, don't ever let him pick on you again!" Lia told Harry hotly.

"Well, you deserve some credit too, Lia," said Ron. "You were the first one to stand up to Snape in a while. Plus, he called you by your first name! I don't think he's ever called a Hogwarts student by their first name in—ever."

There was silence for a moment as Lia let this sink in. Was there something to Snape that she overlooked? She doubted it.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

...

At five to three the children left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden hut covered in moss, with random things like garden tools and single fence posts near the front.

When Harry knocked, a frenzy of frantic scrabbling, thunderous barking, and a firm voice repeating, "Back, Fang, back." echoed from inside. Lia instinctively took a step back. A moment later the door was opened a crack to revel Hagrid's enormous hairy face. "Hold on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in a second later, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of a huge black boarhound. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang who bounded over to Lia and began licking her nose. She giggled as she stroked the dog's silky head.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring hot water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's orange hair. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

He turned to Lia, who was now busy wiping dog drool off her face in vain. Harry came over to help. "You missed a spot," he said as he dabbed at her jaw with the corner of his robes.

"Good to see you again, Lia," Hagrid smiled, tossing her a large handkerchief that did a much better job of cleaning off the slobber than school robes.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Lia said, her voice muffled by the handkerchief she was now using as a napkin.

The four of them settled around a small, round table to have and enjoy their tea. The rock cakes nearly broke their teeth, but they pretended to like them as they told Hagrid all about their first week. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git.'

Then they told Hagrid about Snape's lesson, and Lia had to stop talking when they reached the part when Snape wheeled on Harry for fear that she might say something she'd regret.

Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry and especially Lia not to worry about it, but like the entire Potions class, Hagrid let out some sort of surprised choking noise when Ron had told him that Snape had used Lia's first name instead of her last, no matter how short a time he did. If Hagrid knew the reason why Snape had done so, he didn't share it. And Lia only knew this because Hagrid was absolutely horrible at hiding things.

"It's nothing! How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron, quickly changing the subject. "I liked him a lot—great with animals."

Lia had her answer. Hagrid did know something about Snape, but he didn't want to tell Lia for some reason. Was there something more to her parents' backstory?

She decided to let it go for now as Ron told Hagrid about his older brother's, Charlie, work with dragons in Romania. Harry picked up a piece of paper by the teapot and Lia looked over his shoulder to read an excerpt from the Daily Prophet. The content made her gasp.

 **GRINGOTTS** **BREAK-** **IN** **LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day.  
"But we're not tell you what was in there, so keep your noses out of it if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes. Instead, he offered him, Lia, and Ron more tea and cake.

As Harry, Ron, and Lia made their way back to the castle, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they were too polite to refuse, Lia's mind kept wandering back to their visit with Hagrid. Was he keeping things from them? Why didn't he want to tell them what he thought? And on top of it all, Lia couldn't shake the the feeling that Hagrid knew something more about her parents, too.


End file.
